Momento de la verdad
by sonrais777
Summary: Al fin el momento ha llegado, y tanto Bridgette como Félix no creían poder parar ante lo que venía... pero quizás la suerte no estarían de su parte.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un pequeño one-shot al que no me decido hacer o no una segunda parte, pero es tentador… como sea, quienes se preguntan, yo uso el Félix del PV, y bueno, ya sin más qué decir aparte de que los productores de miraculous les encanta vernos sufrir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Momento de la verdad.  
Capítulo único.

Sus dientes se clavaron en su suave piel, escuchando un celestial sonido salir de su amada princesa.  
-F-Félix... Por favor...

-Ya casi, Bridgette.  
Al fin había llegado el momento, tras tanto esperar la oportunidad perfecta al fin había llegado. Bendita fuera mademoiselle Mendeleiev y ese proyecto de ciencias. Su padre no había puesto pero alguno para hacer el trabajo en la soledad de su habitación, ese fuego que los había estado consumiendo por semanas al fin se extinguiría en la que sería la primera de tantas veces que vendrían. Y si era honesto consigo mismo, su imaginación le había jugado caro demasiadas veces que ahora tenía una lista mental de todas las fantasías que quería hacer con ella.  
Sus manos desabrocharon el botón de su short sin problema, la camiseta y chaqueta salieron sin resistencia alguna. Su lengua delineó su cuello hasta su mentón, sintiéndola temblar bajo él. Bridgette se aferró a las ropas de su amado, gimiendo dulcemente pidiendo más de esa dulce tortura. Tomó sus muñecas y las puso sobre su cabeza.  
-Voy a devorarte entera, mi lady.- era el momento, el momento de la verdad. Se levantó un poco para contemplarla en todo su esplendor.  
Sus labios rojos de tanto besarla, su cuello lleno de marcas de besos, sus lindas pecas dispersas en sus hombros, una dulce y linda ropa interior rosa de encaje que era perfecta para ese perfecto cuerpo tan sensual, ella era... ella era...

«Tan linda»

Pensó Félix completamente paralizado ante tanta hermosura. Era inconcebible que su novia fuese así de hermosa y linda. Su cabeza comenzó a bullir como una olla en el fuego y no apartaba su vista de semejante visión celestial.  
-Eh, Félix... Félix, ¿estás bien? ¡Félix!

«Tan linda, tan linda, tan linda, ¡Oh, por todos los gatos que debo hacer!»

-¿Félix? ¡Félix has algo! ¡Chatoooon!

El momento perfecto se perdió después de que Natalie tocara a la puerta para traer bocadillos disimulando no haber visto la cama revuelta. Bridgette se sentía frustrada y Félix tan avergonzado que no sabía qué decir. Ya habría otra oportunidad, quizás esa noche cuando la oscuridad pueda cegarlo de su hermosura, lo malo sería que olvidaría su visión de gato. Bien, el momento perfecto quizás no sería pronto, pero llegaría, cuando Félix aprenda a reaccionar y no quedar noqueado por la lindura de su novia. Y allí no habría poder humano ni akuma que pueda detenerlo, ¿o sí?

….

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, dejen revie, nada de tomatazos, acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel, Luka o Viperion, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! He aquí un pequeño especial de esta historia que adoré escribir, espero que les guste, saben que adoro los personajes de PV, pero bueno, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por esta genial serie, y si llegase aparecer Bridgette por favor que sea como la imaginamos y se quede con Félix, pero bueno, son fantasías mías, y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo especial.  
Una noche para recordar.

Esa noche iba a ser la noche. Sonreía de lado al imaginarse todo el escenario en la gala de la compañía Agreste donde al fin estaría con su amada.  
-¡Puaj! ¡Deja de ponerte esa cosa! ¡Apestas!- se quejó Plagg tapándose la nariz por culpa de la loción de Félix.  
-Al menos huelo mucho mejor que tu queso.  
-Ya quisieras. Esa pobre chica va terminar noqueada por la falta de aire.- Félix le roció su loción haciendo a Plagg toser alejandose al baño.- ¡Me ha entrado en la boca!  
Sonrió al estilo Chat Noir, esa noche tenía todo listo, Bridgette y sus tíos estarían sirviendo en el lugar pero él secuestraría a la dulce joven esa noche, la llevaría a una habitación lista para la ocasión, donde al fin podrían llevar a cabo lo que tanto anhelaban. Se había entrenado por días para ese momento y no se dejaría deslumbrar por su hermosura esta vez. Es decir, ¿qué podía salir mal?...

Esa frase estaba maldita. Eso lo comprobó esa noche en la gala, cuya fiesta pasaría a la historia como la más desastrosa gala de moda celebrada hasta el final de los tiempos. ¿Cómo paso eso? Sencillo.

Al llegar al lugar Bridgette captó su mirada. Estaba preciosa en ese traje de sirvienta del que, al enterarse que vendría con este, no había dejado de fantasear con ello.

«¿En qué puedo servirle, señor?

Por favor, señor… es vergonzoso, no debemos.

¡Señor! ¡Señor, más!»

Todavía no sabía qué sonaba mejor, si 'Señor' o 'Amo'.

Le hubiese quitado el aliento a besos en ese momento de no ser porque se interpusieron en su camino, Claudia, Lila y para su sorpresa Kagami.  
-Felichoo, me alegra que vinieras a hacerme compañía.  
-Estas delirando. Félix vino aquí por mí, él me lo prometió.  
-Háganse a un lado, estorbos. Yo soy digna de estar con él.- al parecer el champagne había hecho efecto en su compañera de esgrima. Las miradas de odio no se hicieron esperar. Intentó escapar en vano, porque la suerte no estaba con él y Bridgette había sido secuestrada por sus tíos para que siguiera su trabajo.  
¿Qué inicio todo? Seria difícil de decir, pero recordaba haber visto un líquido manchar a Lila en la cara, pero no supo si fue antes de notar la mancha en el vestido de Kagami, o el grito de Claudia por culpa de la salsa bechamel en su cabello, pero fuese como fuese que la locura inició todo se fue al carajo.

Una bandeja de aperitivos salió volando hacia Audrey Bourgeois que se vengó lanzando el contenido de una salsera; alguien hizo volar un zapato que golpeó en un candelabro y luego cayó sobre la ponchera. Jagged Stone terminó por usas un par de langostas como armas ante la guerra que estalló, y tenía que admitirlo, Tomoe Tsurugi era de temer cuando se trataba del manejo de la espada.  
Félix rodó cuando vio pasar muy cerca de él unos canapés de espárragos ir contra él. Su agilidad como Chat Noir le sirvió para esquivar cualquier cosa. Y fue entonces que vio un pastel de chocolate en su dirección, todo pasó en cámara lenta, estaba tan cerca de él que sabía que no saldría limpio de esta. Pero el postre no lo tocó, en un valiente acto de amor, su padre lo cubrió aun ante su impoluto traje blanco.  
-¡Padre!  
-¡Corre hijo! ¡Huye de esta locura! ¡Agh!- una tarta de arándanos cayó sobre su pecho.

-¡PADRE!

-Recuerda mi honorable sacrificio. Agh…- quedó en el suelo inmóvil, ero respirando haciéndose el muerto para no ser más atacado.  
Vio a Allegra irse sobre Claudia en una llave magistral, y no muy lejos a Lila que corría por su vida de una furiosa Kagami. Entonces en medio del caos una mano lo jalo debajo de una mesa y vio a su amada princesa escondida con sus tíos.  
-¡Félix!- esta le abrazó aliviada.- Has sobrevivido.  
-Llegas a tiempo, muchacho. Ya vamos a por el plato fuerte.- dijo el señor Dupain que se veía extraño al apenas caber bajo la mesa, pero sacó una mano y tomó el plato que estaba sobre esta sin problema. Bien, podía decir que la cosa hubiera quedado en una furtiva comida a salvo de todos, pero Bridgette parecía… extraña.

-Mmm. Hueles muy bien, chaton.

-¿Bridgette?

-Discúlpala, Félix.- dijo la señora Cheng.- Pero hace un rato bebió sin querer una copa de lo que creímos era cidra de manzana pero…- apenas estaba asimilando las palabras cuando Bridgette enterró su nariz en su cuello y aspiró profundo.

-Me dan ganas de comerte, amo.- su cerebro dejó de trabajar unos segundos.

-¿C-Cómo?

-¿O prefieres señor?- sonrió está ampliamente.- No te preocupes, ya lo discutiremos esta noche en el cuarto… a solas.

Su sonrojo desapareció sustituida por la palidez de ver a sus tíos mirarlos con grandes ojos.

-S-Señores, yo les juro que… esto no es lo que…

-Creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente, jovencito.- dijo a lo bajo el señor Dupain muy serio, y la señora Cheng estaba escondiendo su sonrisa.

Sí, esa noche fue para recordarla por el resto de su vida, desde el desastre en la gala, la plática de sexo con sus futuros suegros y prometerles que usaría toda la protección necesaria para con su sobrina hasta llegado el momento en que les daría nietos. Todo eso con una Bridgette ebria que no paraba de susurrarle todas las fantasías que podrían hacer con su uniforme puesto y una dolorosa erección que tuvo que disimular frente a los tíos de esta abrazando sus piernas y escuchando las burlas de Plagg.

El momento de expresarse su amor no había llegado, pero ya llegaría.

¡Y juraba por sus nueve vidas que nada lo detendría!

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! ¿Creen que haya tercera parte? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá XD. Así que dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
